


Possessive

by pmastamonkmonk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmastamonkmonk/pseuds/pmastamonkmonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has Spock's shirt on... Spock likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

Spock allowed himself a moment of rest as Jim woke and moved around their shared quarters. It had been a recent change, though all the enjoyed. Seeing their possessions intermingled, waking every morning to the sight of the other man and falling to sleep’s embrace every evening with him beside was a pleasure most welcome.

 

“What wakes you so early?” he asked as the sound of rustling fabric alerted Spock to Jim dressing himself.

 

He could _hear_ the smile in his t’hy’la’s voice. “Told Scotty I’d meet him before Alpha shift, something about an experiment he’s doing.” Weight sank the mattress next to Spock’s side and a hand carded through his hair, “Though I would much rather stay with you, hmm?”

 

Spock let his eyes open as Jim’s lips pulled back from his, the room still darkened as it had been when they’d slept, though his eyes adjusted quickly. He breathed deeply, hand rising to grip Jim’s wrist. “Jim… does your shirt feel different today?”

 

“Hm?” Jim hummed lazily, shifting his shoulders. “Little tight… why?”

 

Spock surged up, claiming his mouth, hot and wet and pulling him astride. Jim replied in kind, opening his mouth dutifully, responding to the probing tongue.

 

A laugh as he pulled back, “You’re in a mood this morning, huh?”

 

“You,” Spock reached up for another kiss, hands trembling as they ran up his arms, “you’re wearing my shirt,”

 

Jim blinked, pulling back and looking down. He laughed, smile blossoming on his face, “Huh… guess I picked it up by accident… You usually fold your shirt or I throw it farther…” he shifted his shoulders once more, able to feel the hitch in Spock’s breath. “You… you really like it, don’t you?”

 

Spock took a breath, “It is… most pleasing, yes,”

 

Jim let himself be pulled down for another searing kiss, pulling back with a besotted smile. “Why so?”

 

“To see you so comfortable in my clothing… it makes the blood rise,” he was falling into more formal speak, the sight was truly bringing him to distraction. “The pulse quickens at the sight, to see you bear my  clothing, a sign to all others that you are _mine_ ,” the trembling hands fell once again to Jim’s arms, ghosting up and back down before clutching his hands and drawing him down for another passionate kiss.  “Blue suits you,” he continued, “it brings to attention your most pleasing eyes…”

 

It was Jim who surged to kiss him this time, tongue falling into his mouth with abandon. “Scotty can wait,” he murmured, barely pulling far enough to speak, “I need you to fuck me,”

 

Spock’s hands plunged under the shirts on Jim’s back, pawing the skin there as their mouths dueled. His hands fell lower, fingers sliding beneath the waistband of his Captain’s trousers, palming the flesh beneath his hands and bringing their groins together.  Jim wrenched his mouth away with a hiss, thrusting himself against the responding hardness beneath him.

 

“Remove these,” Spock growled, tugging on the trousers uselessly. “Or see them torn away for keeping you from me,”

 

Jim groaned at the idea of Spock tearing his clothes off, so clouded by arousal he could not even wait to remove the clothing properly. It was an exceptional picture, but perhaps one for another day. He rose to his knees, doubling over to kiss the man beneath him as he shimmied from the trousers clothing him. Spock’s hands greedily found the skin of his thighs as they were revealed, palms stroking and fingers catching on the cotton of his briefs.

 

This time he didn’t even give warning, simply fisting the fabric and rending it to tatters before taking hold of his shoulders and pulling him to a deep kiss. Skin to skin they thrust together, Jim’s hands moving to the hem of the shirts on his torso, lifting.

 

“No!” Spock grabbed his wrist, eyes blazing. “You will leave it,”

 

Jim managed a breathy laugh, lowering his hands to Spock’s chest, stroking the bare skin. “You _really_ like it…”

 

Spock let out a growl, “Are you cleansed from last night?” his fingers sought the bared flesh, stroking down in direction of his entrance.  Jim gasped, those very fingers probing.

 

“No,” he panted, thrusting as they prodded entry, easily slicked by residual lube and come from their previous night’s joining.  “Ah, Spock,” he thrust forward, desperate for friction, “inside me, need you to fuck me… Spock, _Spock_ …”

 

Allowing his hands to retreat, Spock gripped the hips above him and pulled Jim to his knees. “Ride me,” he ordered, thrusting shallowly to emphasize his point. He loosened his grip and felt Jim lean back far enough to take hold of his erection, lining it up and beginning to sink down.  A hiss passed through Spock’s teeth as he let his hands slide up the front of Jim’s torso, stroking the fabric stretched over his chest.

 

“Feels so good,” Jim panted, hips rocking, thighs flexing with the effort to raise and drop himself on the cock spearing him. “You inside me. Only thing I want, all I think about,” he rocked forward, moaning as the head of Spock’s cock struck his prostate. “Want you, only you, always you,” he gave a sobbing gasp, head thrown back and fingers knotted in Spock’s chest hair.

 

“Mine,” Spock agreed, hips thrusting up forcefully and earning yet another moan at the touch against Jim’s prostate. “Always mine,” he pulled him forward, taking a firm grip of Jim to drag him down, mouth finding his shoulder beneath the fabric of his own shirt. Spock’s thrusts grew harsher and a snarl was ripped from his throat as his mouth sought bare flesh, biting down just above his collar line, and sucking blood to the surface.

 

Jim let out a choked moan, arching his neck for better access. “Always,” he agreed, bringing himself back down on the turgid flesh within. “Always, always…” a panting moan as Spock released him, leaving them gasping into each other’s mouths, their thrusts growing erratic. “Yours, yours… _only_ _yours_ ,”

 

Spock’s hand rose to the cock bobbing against his stomach, only to be batted away. “You seek to come just from me inside you? Are you so close?”

 

Jim bit his lip, nodding as his shoulders hunched, fingers grappling for purchase on the bare body beneath him. His throat opened, allowing moans to spill freely with each brush against him, every touch and thrust as Spock doubled his efforts, mouth seeking available flesh, tugging on the fabric of the shirt that hid it from sight but so inflamed his ardor.

 

“Jim, _ashaya,_ ” a gasp at a particularly deep thrust. “ _Mine_ …”

 

Muscles spasmed and fingers clutched as Jim tensed and bowed backwards, spilling across Spock’s chest. The clenching of his channel drew Spock in deeper, shortening the few thrusts he managed before finding his own release. He caught Jim by the biceps as he fell forward, wrenching him into a gasping kiss, deep and probing and not lacking in passion. The fire quickly petered to loving brushes, their noses rubbing with bare touches of lips, tender in their intent.

 

“I love you so much,” Jim murmured, unable to keep the smile from his lips as he nuzzled his head in the crook of Spock’s neck, “So, so much,”

 

“As I you, _ashaya_ ,” Spock carded his fingers through the other man’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His free hand stroked idly up Jim’s side, no longer fueled by lust and gentle in their exploration. “Though I find this image distracting,” he tugged at the fabric stretched taught on his sides, “perhaps… every once in a while you may be enticed to surprise me with such imagery again?”

 

“If it gets you like this, I’ll do whatever you want,” Jim smiled, raising himself for a kiss. “I should shower and go see to Scotty before he blows up the ship,” Spock made a non-commital noise, grip tightening slightly. “I’ll see you on Beta shift, right?”

 

“Yes,” another kiss pressed to his lips before Jim carefully removed his shirts and rose from the bed, heading to the bathroom.

 

“Hopefully you’ll have showered by then, too,” he called over his shoulder with a smile, “though I’m seeing the appeal in an obvious mark of ownership,”

 

Spock let his lips quirk up at the implication, allowing himself to rest back against the pillows beneath him. Life was indeed most fortunate.


End file.
